


electrify my heart

by kybelles



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, and mafuyu loves him so much, cause yuuki is mentioned, side akiharu bc i love them but they only appear on two scenes, supportive bffs and supportive sister yayoi, uenoyama is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: Five times Uenoyama tries to be a better boyfriend for Mafuyu and nails it. (As best as he can.)“Buttercup…?” Mafuyu asks in a muted shock.“Yeah, just a nickname I thought for you.” Uenoyama replies gruffly while his mind screamsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.“I can drop it if you want.”“Don’t.” Mafuyu quickly says, sounding almost… panicked. “I liked it. You can call me ‘buttercup’, Uenoyama-kun.”“Oh. Cool.”“Hm.”They quietly sit on the floor with red faces until their bandmates come back.





	electrify my heart

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO i'm back with my second given fic. i really enjoyed writing it so i hope you will also enjoy reading it! 💖

**i. holding his hand**

He brings the subject up during one of their lunch break practices because Ritsuka Uenoyama is the definition of human disaster.

Mafuyu’s fingers are carefully moving on the strings of his precious guitar, his eyes trained on the movement of his hands in deep concentration. He is _so much _better than he was when they first started and Uenoyama couldn’t be prouder of him.

So yeah, overall, they’re having a pretty productive time right now. Which is, of course, Uenoyama’s cue to open his big mouth and ruin things.

His lips part and before he knows it, the discomfort he feels over a certain topic flies out of his mouth. “I don’t think I’m very good at this.”

Mafuyu’s fingers pause in surprise. Then he gives Uenoyama a small, angel-like smile. “Don’t be unfair to yourself, Uenoyama-kun. You’re a wonderful teacher.”

“No, I was talking about…” he chokes out and lowers his eyes to his lap because _what the hell, _Mafuyu should give him a warning before he smiles like that. “This.” He makes a jerky motion between them with his finger and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

He finally lifts his head to see what’s taking Mafuyu so long to reply and _freezes _in terror when he sees Mafuyu’s beautiful almond eyes are shining with unshed tears.

Mafuyu’s voice is incredibly small when he speaks. “You want to break up?”

“**_No_**.” Uenoyama is aware his voice sounds disturbingly high pitched but he can’t help himself. “Absolutely no. What the fuck?”

“Oh.” Mafuyu’s tense shoulders loosen again; letting out a small, relived sigh. “I’m sorry. For a moment, I thought…”

Uenoyama barely suppresses the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall. Barely. “You’re right, I should’ve been more clear. Sorry for upsetting you.”

Mafuyu smiles lightly again before he carefully sets his guitar aside. The midday sun reflects on his auburn hair, making it look like a beautiful autumn leaf and Uenoyama forgets how to breathe for a moment. _How is he so beautiful…?_

“Then…” Mafuyu starts talking again and Uenoyama snaps out of his mini trance. “Why did you say it?”

“Oh.” Feeling suddenly insecure, Uenoyama thinks about the best way to express himself. Mafuyu understands this feeling very well, so he waits patiently.

“It’s just…” he finally mumbles. “You know this is the first time I’m doing this b-boyfriend thing.” Uenoyama curses himself internally when he feels himself blushing despite his best efforts. “I want to be _good _for you, I want to treat you nicely because that’s what you deserve.”

For a long time, Mafuyu doesn’t speak. Uenoyama fixes his eyes on the stairs and anxiously waits for his comment.

He almost jumps into the air like a startled cat when Mafuyu’s small hands wrap themselves around his own hands. His blue eyes widen upon seeing the open fondness on Mafuyu’s face.

“Uenoyama-kun.” Mafuyu murmurs gently, caressing his palm. “You’re already _so good _to me. I’m grateful for every second I spend in your presence. I possibly couldn’t ask for a more perfect boyfriend than you.”

Uenoyama’s face turns crimson red in the lightning speed. He almost stutters his next words. “Still… I want to make nice gestures for you.”

Mafuyu bats his pretty eyelashes at him. “I wouldn’t object if Uenoyama-kun wants to spoil me.”

It’s a good thing the bell chooses to ring in that very moment, otherwise Uenoyama isn’t sure his heart could handle Mafuyu’s coyness anymore. Grumbling, he says they should go back to their classes and pretends not to see the teasing glint in Mafuyu's eyes.

Uenoyama starts thinking about what they talked about on their way to home from school. Mafuyu walks beside him in his usual space cadet mood, humming a melody under his breath. Their hands touch occasionally since they walk closely, and suddenly, a _brilliant _idea pops in Uenoyama’s head.

Trying so hard to remain calm, he casually reaches out and holds Mafuyu’s hand.

Mafuyu stops walking, glancing at their joined hands before turning his almond eyes at Uenoyama questioningly.

“W-well, we’re boyfriends!” Uenoyama says almost defensively. “We should hold hands!”

Mafuyu blinks confusedly for a moment before a sweet expression settles on his face. “That’s so nice, Uenoyama-kun. To think you almost fainted when I suggested doing this when we first started going out…”

“Shut up!” Uenoyama snaps in embarrassment, cheeks flushing again.

Mafuyu giggles quietly but squeezes his hand and doesn’t let go for the rest of their walk, so Uenoyama counts it as a win.

* * *

**ii. picking a cute nickname for him**

They’re practicing for god knows how many hours when Haruki-san finally says, “Alright, I think we can afford a break.”

Like a puppet whose strings have been finally cut, Mafuyu exhales a deep breath and sits on the floor, pulling his knees to his stomach to get into what Uenoyama calls as The Nap Mode. It’s absurd how much fondness fills into his chest because of this sight.

He turns his eyes to his bandmates to distract himself and frowns lightly. “You know, it’s weird. I haven’t seen you guys smoke lately. Not even one cigarette.”

He doesn’t expect the way Haruki-san _preens _like a peacock. “Akihiko and I quitted smoking. Today is our fifteenth day.”

Kaji-san nods in complete seriousness as he plays with the ends of Haruki-san’s hair. “That’s right.”

Uenoyama lifts his eyebrows in surprise because ever since he’s known them, they’ve been smokers. “Wow, congrats.”

“Thank you.” Haruki-san replies cheerily. “We also started eating, er, still not very healthy but—“

“—_healthier.”_ Kaji-san completes helpfully.

“Yeah, that. And we started running together in the mornings! Isn’t it awesome?”

Uenoyama tries to keep a neutral face. Ever since they got together, Kaji-san and Haruki-san began acting like they were a newly wedded couple. Of course he is very happy for them but it’s still kind of weird to see them acting all lovey dovey. “Uh-huh.”

Kaji-san puts a fake hurt look on his face. “Oh no. Uecchi finds us insufferable, Haru.”

“I do not!”

“How heartbreaking!” Haruki-san exclaims dramatically. “Children these days are so cruel…”

“You guys are just teasing me.” Uenoyama says weakly.

They snicker like the evil beings they are before Haruki-san stands up. “Well, smoking is off-limits but I’m still addicted to coffee. Fifteen minutes break. Coming, Aki?”

Kaji-san’s golden green eyes are filled with adoration. “With you? Always.”

Uenoyama fights down a shiver.

Once they leave, he looks at Mafuyu again and sighs when he sees the other boy’s head is tilted to one side in an uncomfortable position. He carefully sits down next to him and gently rests Mafuyu’s head to his shoulder. Mafuyu mumbles a few incomprehensible words before he burrows himself to Uenoyama’s warmth and continues sleeping.

Just like the first time Mafuyu leaned against his shoulder, Uenoyama wants to scream and fly into the sky. Instead, he forces himself to sit calmly and let Mafuyu enjoy his nap.

When the fifteen minute break is almost over, Uenoyama gingerly touches his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Hey Mafuyu,” he calls in a quiet voice. “Time to wake up.”

Mafuyu whines in an unhappy way, leaning closer into Uenoyama’s shoulder.

“Kaji-san and Haruki-san will come back soon.” he warns. “Trust me, they’re not gonna be as gentle as me about waking you.”

Mafuyu still doesn’t move.

Uenoyama lets out a hopeless breath. He has one last weapon, though he’s very hesitant about using it…

_Whatever. I don’t care._

(He cares very much.)

Uenoyama tenderly presses a kiss on top of Mafuyu’s head. “C’mon _buttercup, _you should wake up.”

Mafuyu tenses so suddenly that he would snap already if he was a guitar string. A cold shiver runs down on Uenoyama’s spine and he thinks _oh great, I really fucked up this time—_

Mafuyu’s cheeks are pinkish like a pomegranate and his eyes are shiny with an emotion Uenoyama can’t name when he looks at his face.

_Huh._

“Buttercup…?” Mafuyu asks in a muted shock.

“Yeah, just a nickname I thought for you.” Uenoyama replies gruffly while his mind screams _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. _“I can drop it if you want.”

“Don’t.” Mafuyu quickly says, sounding almost… panicked. “I liked it. You can call me ‘buttercup’, Uenoyama-kun.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Hm.”

They quietly sit on the floor with red faces until their bandmates come back.

* * *

**iii. cooking for him**

Yayoi is the one who finds him at the kitchen in the evening and the first thing she says is, “What the fuck?”

Charming as ever.

Uenoyama tries to put a cool expression on his face but he’s not sure how successful his attempt is since he’s currently wearing an apron with flowers on it. “I’m making dinner.”

Yayoi is dumbfounded. “Since when?”

Now Uenoyama feels genuinely hurt. “I do my fair share of cooking.”

“Yeah, once in a blue moon. What prompted you to do this?”

Well.

Uenoyama didn’t actually plan to tell Itaya and Ueki about his relationship with Mafuyu. (He was serious about his promise to Haruki-san, Mafuyu and he tried to keep a low profile as best as they could.) So when his two best friends came over to play video games and confronted him about this, Uenoyama completely _froze._

He was two seconds away from having a meltdown when Ueki gently (and firmly) placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look man. Just so you know… we don’t care if you’re into a guy. We just want you to be happy.”

Itaya was already in tears. “Yeah, Uecchi! You’re our best friend and you’re gonna stay as our best friend and _we’re gonna support you until death!_”

(Many tears and hugs and laughter followed this conversation.)

So, he was comfortable enough to ask them for advice about how to make Mafuyu happy and Itaya was more than enthusiastic to help.

_YOU SHOULD COOK FOR HIM UECCHI, _the text message he sent said. _I THINK SATO-KUN IS INTO SPICY THINGS :)))))))))))_

_I can always kick you from this group chat, _Ueki wrote.

_u no fun. srsly tho i’ve seen him eat spicy food for more than once, _was Itaya’s final message.

Uenoyama doesn’t avert his eyes from the karaage he’s making as he speaks. “I’m making a lunch box for Mafuyu so I thought I might as well prepare the dinner tonight.”

Silence.

No matter how much Uenoyama told himself he didn’t care about what his big sister was thinking about his relationship with Mafuyu, he was deeply hurt by her words. It took a couple of days before he could look at her without feeling a stupid sting in his eyes. Ever since then, they rarely talked about it. He can feel she’s still hesitant about bringing it up.

Yayoi’s voice sounds neutral when she speaks. “You’re only making karaage?”

“And noodles. He likes spicy food.”

Yayoi doesn’t say anything. Uenoyama hears her open a cabinet but doesn’t dare to turn around.

He startles when she slams a bottle next to the pot. “Use this one for noodles,” she commands mightly. “This sauce has a nice flavor. It’s definitely spicy but it’s not the spicy kind that sets your whole tongue on fire. He’ll like it.”

Uenoyama blinks like a complete moron for a minute and the stupid sting returns to his eyes when he realizes what Yayoi is trying to do. “Yeah. Thanks. Will do.”

Yayoi nods awkwardly. Then, slowly, like she’s trying not to spook a wild animal, she wraps her arms around his waist. “You know I love you, brat.”

Uenoyama absolutely doesn’t sniff. “I know.”

The next day, he is so nervous that he fears he will burst out of his skin until the lunch time. When the time finally comes, Uenoyama jumps to his feet quickly.

“Uecchi, let’s play basketball!” Itaya suggests excitedly like usual.

“Sorry, not today.”

“_Aww _but why?!”

Ueki takes one look at Uenoyama’s face and grabs Itaya from his shoulder, rolling his eyes fondly as he drags his friend outside. “Let’s go, dum-dum. Uenoyama has _plans._”

A flush spreads to Uenoyama’s cheeks while realization dawns on Itaya’s face. “Oh. _Oh. _Good luck, Uecchi!”

Uenoyama inhales a deep breath, closing his eyes to pinch the bridge of his nose. When he opens them again, Mafuyu is standing in front of him, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. “What was that about?”

His stomach does a somersault but he somehow manages to speak. “Don’t worry about it. Go to our place and wait for me, okay? I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

Mafuyu still looks confused but he nods anyway.

Thankfully, _really _thankfully, the break room is empty when he sneaks inside to use the microwave to heat the food. He swiftly finishes his task and grabs a drink before he returns to Mafuyu’s side in ten minutes just like he promised.

Mafuyu’s confusion only seems to grow as he looks at what Uenoyama is carrying.

“I know you don’t like fizzy drinks,” Uenoyama says, voice a bit louder than necessary. “So I got you a lemonade. Hope it’s okay.”

Then, he near-slams the bento in front of him.

Mafuyu seems speechless for a moment. “Uenoyama-kun… what is this?”

Uenoyama averts his eyes from him, rubbing the back of his head in distress. “I wanted to cook for you. So I did.”

Mafuyu is silent. When Uenoyama sneaks a glance at him, he finds his boyfriend pressing a hand to his heart.

“You… you cooked for me?”

_TOO CUTE, TOO CUTE, I’M GONNA FUCKING DIE._

“Yeah…” he mumbles in embarrassment before he opens the lid. “And it’s getting cold! So you better start eating!”

Mafuyu gives him a starlit smile, picking up his chopsticks. He wiggles a little in excitement when he sees the fiery noodles and chicken, quickly digging for a bite. His eyes close as he chews.

Uenoyama can hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

Mafuyu’s eyes almost look blissed when he opens them again. “This is so delicious,” he says softly. “Uenoyama-kun is an amazing cook.”

_Oh thank fuck. _

“Glad you like it,” he says grumpily. “Finish it before it gets cold.”

Mafuyu goes to take another bite before he hesitates. “Where is your lunch?”

Shit. “It’s…” He is an utter and complete idiot. “I’m not hungry.”

Mafuyu takes a sip from his lemonade. “You forgot to bring yourself lunch, didn’t you?”

“And what if I did? Huh!”

Mafuyu seems completely unfazed by his moodiness as he picks another bite from the food and extends it to him.

“No, I made it for y—“

“I won’t eat either if Uenoyama-kun doesn’t.”

Uenoyama rolls his eyes and tries to look displeased as he accepts the bite.

* * *

**iv. holding him when he needs it (bonus: getting along with his dog)**

Just like the good days, there are also bad days in their lives. They are rare now, but they still happen.

Uenoyama knows it’s going to be one of the bad days when he gets Mafuyu’s text.

_Can you come over after breakfast? I know it’s a lot to ask but I don’t feel good and Kedama needs his daily walk. Please._

He sighs deeply. Mafuyu was quiet during yesterday’s practice, quieter than usual, so he’s not very surprised about his message.

Bu it doesn’t mean he isn’t anxious as hell right now.

After he does the dishes, he changes his clothes and leaves the house. The weather is unusually chilly today, grey clouds covering the sky. Uenoyama watches outside and desperately longs for sun and warm spring wind.

He takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door. He knows Mafuyu’s mom has to work today, so she’s not at home. The fact is both soothing and disappointing. Soothing because Uenoyama is still kind of afraid of her since she’s also obviously wary of him; within a very good reason, she just doesn’t want her son to be hurt again. Disappointing because she’d probably be better at handling Mafuyu’s current mood.

_Doesn’t matter. I’m here now._

He gently knocks on the door like a louder voice could hurt Mafuyu. Maybe a minute passes, then the door is opened part way.

Mafuyu’s face looks unhealthily pale. There’s blackish bags under his eyes and his lips have no color. He doesn’t smile when his empty eyes meet Uenoyama. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course.” he replies quietly.

Mafuyu turns and goes back to his room without a word. Uenoyama shuts the door and removes his shoes, giving Kedama a few pats on the head when the dog comes running.

He’s been at Mafuyu’s house couple of times after the first time and inhaling his smell with every breath is still as dizzying as the first time. But right now, he has other things to focus on.

Carefully, he follows Mafuyu and enters his room. Mafuyu’s already under the covers, his back turned to Uenoyama. His curtains are tightly drawn shut and the general aura of his room is pretty gloomy.

Uenoyama clears his throat. “Have you eaten anything?”

Mafuyu makes a negative sound.

“I’ve bought you that sandwich you like.”

Mafuyu sounds like it’s painful to get the words out of his mouth. “I have no appetite.”

_Deep breaths. _Uenoyama gingerly sits on bed. Mafuyu stirs a little inside the bed but makes no move to face him. “Please.” he begs gently. “You don’t have to finish it but at least eat a few bites.”

Mafuyu stays silent for so long that for a moment, Uenoyama thinks he fell asleep. “Fine,” he finally says in a very low tone. “Kedama’s harness is in the wardrobe. Please take the spare key with you too, I may be asleep when you come back.”

Uenoyama briefly closes his eyes before he nods and puts the sandwich on the nightstand. He leaves Mafuyu’s door open on purpose while he puts the harness on Kedama.

Mafuyu still hasn’t moved when Uenoyama leaves the house.

The walk is depressing for him. Sure, he’s done exactly what Mafuyu requested from him but he still feels like he should do more but doesn’t know _how. _It’s frustrating. It makes him feel awful.

Kedama barks happily when a butterfly comes near him and Uenoyama finds his lips turning upwards for a smile. “Good boy,” he coos. “At least you’re enjoying this.”

Kedama looks at him with his dumb blue puppy eyes and rubs into his ankles.

Uenoyama’s heart melts a little.

They walk for a while— enough for Kedama to relieve himself in the dog park, which is _gross; _Uenoyama grimaces the entire time while he puts it in a bag to throw into garbage. But when Kedama starts to look tired, he decides it’s time to go back.

Mafuyu’s door is closed when he enters the house.

An icy feeling takes over Uenoyama’s body but he decides to focus on Kedama first. He easily finds the cabinet where they keep Kedama’s food and puts it in a bowl while the little guy waits patiently.

He pats Kedama again after he puts the bowl in front of him. “Here you go, you deserved it.”

Now that the task is done, Uenoyama’s eyes find Mafuyu’s door again. He hesitantly walks over and gently knocks before he loses his nerve.

He almost doesn’t expect an answer but Mafuyu’s faint voice is heard a moment later. “Come in.”

Uenoyama does. The door of Mafuyu’s balcony is open and the cold air is filling the entire room.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Uenoyama quickly closes it and looks at the nightstand. Half of the sandwich remains uneaten, but at least Mafuyu ate a little. His eyes then wander on the boy inside the bed.

Mafuyu rests his back against the headboard, knees pulled into his stomach. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I opened the door to get some fresh air and forgot closing it.”

“That’s fine.” Uenoyama says rigidly.

Mafuyu is silent again.

Uenoyama can’t stand it anymore. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Amber eyes look at him miserably, like he’s afraid to answer. “Sit with me…?”

That’s more than easy. Uenoyama sits on the bed again and patiently waits. It doesn’t take long before Mafuyu reaches and holds his hand like his life depends on it.

“Listen…” Uenoyama swallows. “I don’t know what’s happening with you but I just want you to know I’m willing to listen if you want to speak. And not force you if you don’t want to. And stay with you. And leave you alone. Whatever you need right now.”

“Don’t leave.” Mafuyu breathes out.

“Okay.” Uenoyama kindly caresses his hand. “I won’t. If that’s what you want.”

Mafuyu looks at his face and Uenoyama doesn’t know what he sees there but he shakily starts talking. “I miss him so much.”

_Ah._

Deep down, he knew this whole thing was about Yuuki, but that doesn’t stop the rock-heavy feeling that settles in his stomach.

Uenoyama doesn’t think what he feels about Yuuki Yoshida is jealousy—at least, not entirely jealousy. He still envies the boy who was lucky enough to be Mafuyu’s first love but what he most heavily feels about Yuuki is _helplessness._

Because while Uenoyama would never want to erase the love Mafuyu has for his first lover; he would like to erase the dark, suffocating sadness and guilt he feels over his death.

But he doesn’t know how. Doesn't know if he can.

“I miss him all the time. But some days, it’s so intense that I feel like I’ll never be happy again.” Mafuyu continues, tears slowly filling into his eyes. “I feel so _mad at _him for leaving me without any explanation, for leaving me behind. Then I hate myself for being mad at him because _he’s gone _and he died thinking I was angry at him. Our last moment together was a fight.”

Something heavy grips Uenoyama’s heart and squeezes painfully.

“And now I’m telling _you, _my boyfriend, about how heartbroken I am because of my dead lover.” Mafuyu starts really crying all of sudden. “I mean, what kind of a person does this? That’s so unfair. You deserve so much better than me, someone more normal, someone who won’t dump all of his trauma on you—“

“_Hey._” Uenoyama suddenly grabs Mafuyu’s face between his palms and maybe it’s not such a good idea considering his current emotional state but he _needs to _do this. “I told you before… don’t make a face like you’re gonna cry by yourself when you’re with me. I accept you with your _everything. _Not just the happy, fun parts. _Everything._” He nervously licks his lips. “I wish I have the right words to ease your pain but I don’t… Mafuyu, I’m afraid all I can do is to stand by you when you feel like this but I swear I’d do it forever if you let me. Even if it’s not enough.”

“It’s more than enough,” Mafuyu chokes out, tears running down on his face. He buries his head to Uenoyama’s neck. “Oh God, it’s more than enough.”

He holds him between his arms as Mafuyu quietly cries his heart out, gently caressing his back to soothe him. Uenoyama doesn’t know how much time passes before Mafuyu sighs lightly.

“Uenoyama-kun…” he says sleepily. “Wanna sleep. Will you still hold me?”

It’s the most natural thing in the world to lay him down properly and hug him from behind.

“Thank you.” Mafuyu mumbles before he drifts off.

Uenoyama’s lips touch his boyfriend’s hair. “Always.”

* * *

** v. praising him about his improvement (with lots of kisses)**

Haruki-san is overflowing with what Kaji-san calls as “nervous energy” when he shows up for practice that evening, so Uenoyama is instantly on the edge.

“Sooo,” he singsongs happily. “We just got a gig offer that can be a huge PR opportunity for us but no pressure please, haha.”

Uenoyama shudders. “Sounds like a big pressure.”

“I _just_ said no pressure. Keep up, Uecchi.”

Kaji-san rolls his eyes. “Details, Haru.”

“Right. So, Take-chan came over to café today and…”

When he finishes, all of their eyes are huge like cartoon characters. The party Haruki-san mentioned is a very prestigious event and apparently, organizers want them to perform before the main group takes over.

Kaji-san breaks the silence. “That’s…”

“_Wow.”_

“I know, right?”

“_Wow.”_

“I think you broke Uesama, Haru.”

“He’ll be fine.” Haruki-san replies carelessly. “So, Mafuyu-chan, what do you think?”

Uenoyama snaps out of his mood and looks at his boyfriend. Mafuyu’s cute face is shadowed by a frown. “I-I don’t know.” he confesses silently.

Three of them look at each other nervously while Mafuyu continues. “I mean, I know I’m better than how I used to be but I don’t know if I’m ready to perform in a big event like this. I don’t want to bring shame to our group.”

Kaji-san stands up and pats Mafuyu’s back strongly. A gesture of comfort in his book, Uenoyama supposes, but Mafuyu looks like he’s in pain. “Nonsense. Even if you decide you can’t handle this, you wouldn’t bring us any shame. You’re a part our group.”

Haruki-san nods with a smile. “Akihiko is right. Let’s just pretend like it’s a casual rehearsal.”

Mafuyu looks at him before he takes his place, so Uenoyama gives him a gentle smile. Mafuyu looks more relaxed after that.

Practice goes very well that evening. Despite this, Mafuyu decides to stay a little longer to practice his vocals, so of course, Uenoyama stays with him.

When hours chase each other and the hour is pretty late, he urges Mafuyu to rest a little before they head over to Uenoyama’s house. Uenoyama tries not to feel too giddy about the fact he and Mafuyu will sleep together (since they’re comfortable about sharing a bed now) and fails.

He looks at Mafuyu as he sits on the floor with a thoughtful look on his face and smiles a little. “Hey,” he calls out. “Are you really that nervous about this?”

Mafuyu lets out a deep breath. “I just don’t want to disappoint you, Uenoyama-kun.”

“_Mafuyu.”_ Uenoyama tries to sound scolding but frankly, his voice comes out way too soft. He sits on the floor as well. “You could never disappoint me. Do you have any idea how much you improved in such a short time? You’re crazy talented. Every single melody that comes out of your mouth leaves me breathless and I’m _so _proud of you.”

Mafuyu’s eyes are wide when he finishes. Uenoyama blushes as he realizes how much he rambled. He’s about to open his mouth to make a bigger fool of himself when Mafuyu blurts. “Kiss me.”

Uenoyama _splutters. _“**_What?!_**”

“Kiss me, Uenoyama-kun.”

“Have you got no shame?” Uenoyama snaps, face turning crimson red. “You kiss me if you want it so badly.”

Mafuyu shakes his head. “No, _you _kiss _me, _Uenoyama-kun.”

Uenoyama takes one look at his bright almond eyes and pink lips and thinks _oh hell._

The moment their lips touch, Mafuyu wraps his arms around Uenoyama’s neck and kisses him like his life depends on it.

They’re both out of breath when they finally part.

“That was nice,” Mafuyu whispers with a giggle. “Promise you’ll praise and kiss me like this if I do well at concert?”

Uenoyama can’t stop himself from smiling. “Promise, buttercup.”

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes a single tear away* that sure was cheesy huh.
> 
> anyway, please let me know your thoughts! 💖
> 
> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


End file.
